


烟，酒，刺（上）［上］

by fog1



Category: R向, r - Fandom, 佣杰 - Fandom, 新人, 看情况更新, 第五人格, 车 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog1/pseuds/fog1
Summary: 这是上噢，字数限制还没发完T_T因为图片要屏，所以就搬到这来了QAQ中已经发了哦，可以在我这找wcp为佣杰，严禁ky
Kudos: 19





	烟，酒，刺（上）［上］

当艾米丽快要把门敲破时，紧闭的房门终于打开了。

还未进入房间，浓烈呛人的烟味扑面而来，刺激着艾米丽的感官。艾米丽下意识捏住鼻子，朝房间内看去。

房间里缭绕着未完全消弭的烟，与没有开灯的漆黑交织在一起，阻隔了视线。迷迷蒙蒙间，一颗悬浮的火星越飘越远，最后停在某个地方静止不动。

艾米丽皱皱眉，另一只脚还没有跨过门槛，右手就拍开了门边墙上的电灯开关。

电流顺着有些老化的电线流过，房间里亮起昏暗的灯光。

艾米丽冲向窗台，扯开厚重的窗帘，将窗子大开。清新空气立刻灌进来，卷走烟味。做完这一切后，艾米丽才松了一口气，望向床边。

湛蓝眼睛的少年背靠床头，嘴里不符合年龄地叼着一支烟。双手搭在膝盖上，修长匀称的双腿随意弯曲,给人一种折叠感。布满划痕的军靴大摇大摆地放在被单上，裤脚因碍事被塞进军靴，露出一丝褶皱。床上则散落着磨损些许的护肘、少年平时很珍爱的军刀、打火机以及一个烟灰缸。

烟灰缸里已铺满了厚厚的一层烟灰，还横七竖八地倒着很多淡黄色的烟蒂——不难看出,它的主人烟瘾很大。

“奈布,我记得我有提醒你——少吸烟。”艾米丽朝奈布扬扬手中的病症单，有些恼怒，“你才刚刚成年，烟瘾却比一般成年人还大，你知道这意味着什么吗？！”

“当然，这意味着……”奈布故意停顿，借此机会吸完最后一口烟后满意地吐出两个烟圈。手指一动，将剩下的烟蒂弹入烟灰缸。“烟就是我的命。”

艾米丽的眉头几乎拧成了一个疙瘩：“奈布•萨贝达！”

大家平时很少喊过奈布全名，看来这次艾米丽是真的生气了。

奈布露出一个人畜无害的纯洁微笑，右手习惯地伸进裤兜里掏烟盒。作为一个老烟枪，奈布只需要掂掂烟盒就知道还剩下多少。

啧，又没了。

奈布反手一扔，空荡荡的烟盒在空气中划出一道优美的弧线后精准地坠入垃圾桶，与其他烟盒碰撞发出“咚”的一声。

艾米丽盯着奈布，刚想开口说些什么时，老化的路线终于不堪重负，连带电灯发出“滋滋”的声响，房间里重归黑暗。

奈布跳下床，一溜烟跑了出去。军靴在被腐蚀的木板上踏过，吱吱呀呀的杂音里还掺着艾米丽的呼喊：“奈布你去哪？”“艾米丽，我有点事，下次再听你的医学报告咯！”

当艾丽好不容易摸索到出口走出房间时，走廊上早已空无一人。艾米丽叹口气：“真是……”

“一模一样啊。”

奈布跑出宿舍后，在街上漫无目的地行走。按照这个时间点，单独行走是非常危险的。但谁也不会傻到去伏击一个年轻的Alpha，更何况是一个退役的雇佣兵。

但另一个东西却能将奈布轻易撂倒于无形。

Alpha的发情期。

虽然很不想承认，但奈布还是不得不面对现实。

Alpha需要Omega。

还记得第一次发情期自己被性欲折磨得几近发疯，并且得知没有专属 Alpha的抑制剂后，奈布一度想要从湖景村的船上跳下去——当然，空气墙是不会让奈布这样的。

起初冲一个冷水澡就能扑灭的浴火越发旺盛，看着自己挺立的分身抬头可怜兮兮地乞求Omega柔软穴道的安抚，奈布感到无限的绝望。

没错，绝望。

就如同一只刺猬突然发现自己正处在迁徙中的牛群里，只能蜷起身子立起平时很威风但现在毫无作用的刺并祈祷不被笨重的牛蹄踩中。然而，发情期就是促使牛群四散逃离的狮子，狩猎到美食后还不忘在已被踩成肉泥的奈布身上补那么一脚。

但如果作为不能标记别人又不能被人标记的Beta，奈布觉得自己内心里狂妄的占有欲是不会允许的。

思绪回归，奈布悠闲地将双手背在脑后,抬起头。路上孤独的灯光洒在长长的睫毛上，落下一片金色的细碎。

突然间的头痛欲裂，脚当机立断地一顿，奈布便毫无形象地扑到了地上。皮肤与地面相触的一瞬间，奈布脑海中一个模糊的影像一闪而过，紧接着便是炮弹在耳边炸开的轰鸣声。

奈布强撑着从地上爬起来，拍拍脸和衣服上的灰尘，忍不住在心里叫骂。

去他妈的战争后遗症。

直到在街道上坐到双腿麻木，奈布才摆脱了老朋友。在回大厅的路上，奈布思忖着怎样才能逃过艾米丽的教研大会。

办法没想出来，其他东西倒是一大堆。

奈布大概总结出来的话，就是：自己就算找个性冷淡的 Omega也不会找个像艾米丽那样的Beta。

虽然性冷淡对 Omega天生承欢的身体来说几乎不可能，但这也不代表所有的 Omega都是软嫩呆萌而且乖乖给你暖被窝的。冷淡凶残的Omega自然不太受欢迎，但奈布觉得只有这样一个Omega才符合自己的口味。

性事如同一场战争？

这才刺激。

将白花花的线索交给夜莺小姐后，奈布的手还未接过夜莺小姐手中的烟就被另一只手给拍了回去。

“奈布，听说你最近烟瘾挺大啊？”强硬的女声自身后传来，奈布不用回头就知道肯定是艾米丽又向玛尔塔告状了。

奈布不慌不忙地拿走烟，向夜莺道一声谢后才转过身看着玛尔塔。“军人不能吸烟。”玛尔塔说着就伸手要抢奈布手中的烟，奈布一闪，轻松躲开玛尔塔的追击后毫不客气地将烟塞进裤包。“我已经退役了。”

“而且,我可不想让那家伙做我的床伴并为我画上独特自然的烟熏妆。”

玛尔塔叹口气：“还是没有缓解吗?”“不但没有好转,还开始恶化了。”奈布揉揉太阳穴，平时轻松的声线里满是疲惫，“你也知道我抽烟是为了什么。”玛尔塔伸手揉奈布的头，奈布没有拒绝,任由玛尔塔将柔软的棕发弄得有些凌乱：“那件事不是你的但也不能一直逃避吧，嗯？”奈布反常沉默地挪开身子，转身走上二楼。背影慢慢缩小,最后消失在拐角处。

玛尔塔垂下手臂，担忧地望着奈布离开的方向。

什么时候开始，这个可以算作自己弟弟的男孩对自己也有了隐瞒呢？

奈布回到房间，发现灯已经修好了，散落一片柔和的光。

掏出烟与打火机，精心包裹的烟草被窜出的蓝色火焰点燃,开始漫出缕缕白烟。奈布注意到桌上有一张纸条，便扔开打火机和烟盒，拿起纸条。

“奈布，电灯和线路我已经找人修好了，我有事先去杰克那，下次再说说你吸烟的问题。  
——艾米丽”

“切,还以为是什么重要内容……”奈布小声嘟囔，视线停留在那个熟悉的名字上。

杰克……那个酒鬼Beta？

奈布脑海里不由得浮现出杰克的模样。

细碎的黑发稍稍挡住眉毛，金色的眼眸似乎能够看透一切。黑色的燕尾服裹住细得不像话的腰和匀称修长的四肢，就连极不相称的柳叶刀和无标签的酒瓶放在他身上也毫无违和。

眉间萦绕不去的忧愁和刻在骨子里的优雅与冷漠都让奈布差点忘记一个事实。

他只比自己大三岁。

这一切让奈布产生了强烈的好奇心，想要去了解关于杰克的一切。

第一次遇到杰克是在后花园里。

躲过艾米丽的唠叨，奈布惬意地躺在草坪上，嘴里含着的狗尾草在微风中摇来摇去。

当奈布快要睡着时，耳边传来了一阵刻意压低的脚步声。奈布反条件性地坐起来，盯着来人。来人的金色眸子里流转着光，也对上奈布的视线，毫不躲避。

良久，来人薄唇一抿：“先生，您不该来这。”低沉又略带磁性的声线让奈布深切体会到了什么叫做耳朵怀孕。

加起来的话，会不会更好听？

来人意识到奈布的走神，右手在奈布眼前一晃。奈布一下子抓住他的手，一股淡到几乎让人察觉不到的玫瑰香自他身上传来。

Beta啊……

他淡淡地抽回手，在奈布身旁坐下:“Alpha先生，您该走了。”奈布咬住草根,苦涩的味道在口腔中蔓延：“为什么？”似乎没有意料到奈布会说出这句话，他明显一愣，然后举起手中的酒瓶喝了一口，性感的喉结随着吞咽的动作滑动。

这是奈布的真实想法：他要是个Omega早被我上了。

“您是第一个笨到会问我这个无意义的问题的人，”他微微抬手，节骨分明的手指不引人注目地擦去嘴角残余的液体，“也是第一个过了那么久还没被开膛破肚的人。”“开膛手杰克？”杰克回应一声，表示奈布对了。

奈布取出口中的狗尾草，用狗尾草指了指花园的铁门：“那请允许我再留一会,我可不想被外面的那位女士拉去做切肺手术。”没有过多的反应，杰克只是点了点头。

之后的一小段时间内，两人都没有再说话。

正当奈布想说句话活跃一下气氛时，杰克开口了。

“烟,真的比身体还重要吗？”

奈布扔掉狗尾草，从衣兜里翻出一张泛黄的照片，递到杰克面前。杰克接过照片，仔细地看了看。

照片里长相清秀的男孩沐浴在身后的阳光中，面朝镜头温柔地笑着，手里拿着还未开封的军刀。

翻过照片，照片背面写着几行小字。

“给爱丽丝。  
——米歇尔”

“最后一次战争，只有我活下来了。”奈布习惯性地摸出烟，想了想又放了回去，“受伤导致嗜睡,那家伙把我拖进地道,自己却死了。”

杰克静静地听着，望着手里的照片出神。

“不可能赢的，为什么还要去——喂，看够了没有？”奈布讲完,发现杰克还在盯着照片，就颇为不满地把照片抢了过来，放进衣兜。

“烟？”


End file.
